


Second Chances

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another post-"Endgame" story. ;-) Phoebe Janeway is in the midst of planning to marry for a second time and seems to find the most inappropriate times to contact her older sister for support!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted August 2012

**~*~**

“You want me to do _what_??”

Shock filled the words coming from the face on the communication monitor. Phoebe Janeway could almost see the veins throbbing in her sister’s temples as Kathryn responded to the request.

“Aw, come on, Kathryn; it’s not as if I’m asking you to face the Borg again. Why can’t you just agree sweetly like an older sister should when asked to be in her sibling’s wedding? After all, you weren’t around the first time I got married.”

Kathryn pursed her lips and let out a barely audible grunt. “Hunh. All the more reason why I should question your request. This is a second marriage for you and you shouldn’t even be thinking about all this hoopla for a second time around. Why don’t you and Trev just hop on a shuttle to the moon and do it quietly there?”

“Because you weren’t here six years ago when I married Geoff. Maybe if you had been, I wouldn’t have ever married him!” Phoebe retorted. “I know how you operate, Kathryn – you would have talked me out of it. You always did manage to squelch a lot of my impulsiveness when we were growing up; maybe it would have worked that time, too.”

Kathryn’s temper began to rise. “Don’t lay any guilt trip on me for your own bad judgment, Phoebe. Besides, I’ve met Geoff and he seems to be a rather charming fellow.”

“A bit _too_ charming,” continued Phoebe. “That charm seemed to find it’s way to any interesting female even after we were married. Anyway, that’s all past history and I hope that once you know Trev better that you’ll find him just as um… fascinating. At least he and I have known each other a bit longer than the five weeks between meeting and marrying Geoff.”

Kathryn, deep in thought, chewed on her upper lip for what seemed to be a light year. “And Mom is in agreement with of all this?”

“She is, but it really isn’t up to her. Trev and I are taking care of everything. Truthfully, I think she had been hoping that we would get married for over a year. She hasn’t said as much, but I think she’s almost to the point of thinking that she’ll never have any grandchildren. She knows that Trev and I would like to have a family.”

“And you’re her last hope.” Kathryn didn’t mean to sound bitter but her words came out that way.

“I didn’t say that,” Phoebe sighed and quickly changed the subject. “Look, this call is just about asking you if you’ll be in our wedding; it’s as simple as that.”

Kathryn let out a sigh of resignation. “Saturday, October 6, right?”

“That’s the date – twelve whole weeks away!” Phoebe squealed, trying but dismally failing to contain her excitement. “And you won’t even have to be away from anything at your beloved Starfleet for too long as we’re planning to have the wedding at a Napa Valley vineyard.”

“As this is a second wedding, Phebes, there won’t be any of all that silly pre-wedding stuff that goes on, will there? I mean – no wedding dress hysterics, no agonizing over colors and decorations, no idiotic showers. It’s simply going to be a show up and do it kind of thing, right?”

“W..e..l..l… probably so,” Phoebe peeped. “But remember – this is a first time thing for Trev and I think he’s actually looking forward to some of the traditional stuff. Of course I’m not planning on a full-blown white gown kind of affair and since we have just about everything we need already between the two of us we’re definitely making it a ‘no gift’ thing. There’s absolutely nothing to stress out about; the folks at the winery do this sort of thing all the time so Trev and I will just answer a few questions and they’ll handle all the details. Everything will be fine – I promise you! You’ll barely need to anything except to show up.”

“All right,” Kathryn sighed. “Just keep me posted with what I’m supposed to do and where and when I’m supposed to be somewhere. Remember – I’ve got some TDYs I’ve got to work in during August and the on-going Romulan treaty problems. Oh, yes… and then there’s the re-launch ceremony for Voyager; I’ve really got to be present for that in late September.”

Phoebe was madly tapping in the data as Kathryn rattled off her commitments. “Got it, sis – business trips in August; treaties; Voyager, last week of September. We can work around anything else. Everything is going to be fine!”

**~*~**

This first communication came ten days later. Kathryn Janeway had just about made it out her office door on her way to examine the newly installed ablative armor on Voyager as her monitor _breeped_ an incoming message from Phoebe. She stopped momentarily, wondering if she should take a couple of minutes to handle it or let it go until her return. Surely it couldn’t be anything important but then she didn’t know if she would be at Utopia Plantinia for a few hours or possibly overnight. Ah, well; it’s always best to handle questions as they arise, she thought to herself and turned back to the monitor.

“Hello, Phoebe,” she managed to smile. “I was just on my way to catch a shuttlecraft to Mars. Can this be quick?”

“Oooo… glad I caught you,” Phoebe prattled breathlessly. “Just wanted to let you know that I found a dress and it’s absolutely perfect for a fall wedding in California! I’ve scanned a picture here for you.” Before Janeway could mutter _Can it wait?_ an image popped up on the monitor.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Phoebe gushed. “Mom agreed that I couldn’t find a better ‘second time around’ dress. What do you think?”

Janeway knew that she couldn’t escape without commenting. She meant only a cursory glance at the dress but found herself liking it indeed: a very simple diagonally tiered column of deep taupe, rouched at the waist, with a simple matching bolero jacket; delicate beading accented both pieces. And it really did look like something her artistic sister would select. “It’s lovely, Phoebe; looks just like you.”

“Isn’t it exquisite?” Phoebe practically squeed. “Now it’s your turn!”

“My turn for what?” Kathryn’s mind was racing as much as she knew she should be doing to get to the shuttle station.

“To find a dress, silly.” Phoebe sounded like she had reverted three decades and they were two adolescent siblings teasing each other at bedtime. “Why don’t I transfer an image of my dress to your PADD? You never know when you might happen to have a chance to look around.”

“Can’t you find one for me? I’ll send you my measurements for replicating something,” Kathryn pleaded. “I just don’t have the time to look for one. Besides, then you’ll know if it’s what you’d like. This is your wedding after all.”

“Kathryn Janeway, you haven’t gotten to do anything this frivolous in almost a decade. I should think that you would jump at the opportunity! Ask some of your Starfleet friends to help – B’Elanna Torres; Susan Nicoletti; Seven of Nine…”

Janeway’s glare cut off whatever else her sister was going to say.

“Sorry,” Phoebe gulped. “I didn’t mean to… uh…”

“Look, Phoebe, I really must go. Good ideas all the way around and yes, I promise you that I’ll find something. After all, there’s ten more weeks until the wedding. I’ll check in with you in a couple of days.”

“Kathryn, I… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s all right, Phoebe; let it go. I certainly have. Catch you later!”

Kathryn switched off her monitor and took the half-dozen steps to exit her office, slamming her door harder than she meant to. Why had her sister, whom she hadn’t seen in seven years, been able to read thoughts that she had pushed back so far into her psyche that no one else had been able to detect?

Unbidden thoughts surged in as she rushed on her way. Why did the mere mention of Seven’s name raise her hackles? Had the sudden relationship between Chakotay and Seven bothered her so much? It wasn’t as if she had given any thought to _him_ in any way other than a friend and confident in recent years and they certainly did not have any claim on each other. Oh, there might have been a time four or five years ago, but that was long past. There was no reason why a forty-four year old woman, at the height of her career, should be acting like a jealous teenager! Perhaps it was seeing her sister, no longer a young woman herself, so excited and in love. It had been a long time since Kathryn had seen Phoebe so full of life and she truly was happy for her.

**~*~**

The shuttle from Earth eased itself into the landing area at the large starship construction facility. Kathryn didn’t know why Voyager had been brought to Utopia Plantinia for her refurbishment; Earth certainly would have been more convenient! But the higher-ups decided that the larger area with its vast array of engineering capabilities would be the best place for working on the veteran ship. It seemed like she would be making these review trips every couple of weeks from now until the re-launch of her old friend.

“Admiral Janeway!”

Kathryn turned at the sound of a familiar voice as she exited the shuttlecraft. Her face lost its somberness and broke into a smile. “Harry Kim – what are you doing here?”

Harry’s lieutenant commander pips still gleamed with newness. “I volunteered to come get you. I’ve been here a couple of days – they wanted me to work on algorithms for the new transporter designs. We’ve just about got everything up and running!”

Janeway put her arm around the young man, pulling him into a very non-protocol hug. “You aren’t going to ask me to be a guinea pig for it, are you, Harry? I’ve had enough of two versions of me for several lifetimes.”

“Nope, we’re not allowed to do anything like that with the brass.” He blushed at using the vernacular with her. “Sorry; that didn’t come out right, Admiral.”

“No offense, Harry,” she laughed. “Actually, I’m very happy that you’re still so hands-on with Voyager; it’s good to know that capable, knowing people are working on her.”

“And she’ll continue to be with long-time friends,” he nodded. “With Commander… I mean Captain Chakotay and Tom in the big chairs, she’s still with family. Although it could never feel quite complete without you there. Come on; let me show you the new bridge before we both are needed elsewhere.” Harry cleared his throat nervously as they headed towards the starship. “How are things going for you, Admiral?”

Janeway quickened her pace to keep up with the younger man. “Let’s just say that bureaucracy will always be bureaucracy, Harry. That’s why I jump at opportunities like this to get out of that blasted office. During all those years in the Delta Quadrant, Voyager never felt as claustrophobic as those four walls at Starfleet headquarters feel. Now I know why so many starship captains pass by offered promotions.”

“Then maybe I shouldn’t be taking you to the bridge,” Harry said. “You’re not going to want to go back at all.”

They reached the shuttle to take them out to the starship. “Well, this looks the same,” Janeway said as she climbed through the hatch leading into the generic craft. “Please don’t tell me that it’s one of Voyager’s.”

Harry laughed. “No, I don’t think any of her old shuttles would pass safety tests any more; I’m afraid they’ve all been recycled.” He eased them out towards the waiting starship. “Voyager now is equipped with updated versions of the Delta Flyer.”

“Hopefully neither Chakotay nor Tom will be allowed to fly any of them, given their track records of the past,” Janeway grinned.

Harry again chortled. “No, I think that’s part of their job descriptions now. Besides, they’ll have enough other things to keep them busy.”

Less than three minutes after leaving the shuttle dock, Harry eased the transport craft into voyager’s shuttle bay. Another three minutes and they opened the hatch and set foot on Voyager.

Janeway looked around and sighed. “I feel like I’ve come back home,” she said with a soft nostalgia.

“You might think differently shortly,” Harry said, gently guiding her towards the turbolift.

With a _whoosh_ the doors closed and the enclosure silently whisked them up ten decks from the shuttle bay to the bridge. When the door opened, Janeway couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.

Voyager’s bridge gleamed with a crisp pale beige. Hidden lighting appeared bright yet subdued, bathing the sleek design with an almost otherworldly glow. The helm smoothly wrapped around two seated areas and the command area, on a small center dais, had two body-forming chairs with small posts with even smaller monitors on them. The background of engineering, ops and tactical stations seemed to flow one into another, working together as a single symbiotic unit.

“Like what you see, Admiral?”

Kathryn started at the sound of a familiar voice and swung around to confirm her suspicion. “Chakotay! I didn’t think you would be here already,” she sputtered. “I’d been told that you weren’t due for another week.”

“Surprise,” he smiled back at her with that look she knew all too well. “I came with Harry.” His dark eyes made a quick survey of her. “You’re looking well, Admiral; headquarters must suit you.”

Kathryn swallowed. Damn, he looked good. It had been almost four months since she last saw him and she guessed that he’d gotten some much-needed rest and spent a bit of time at the gym. “As are you, Captain,” she finally stammered. “I… I don’t think I’ve seen you since the transfer of command ceremony.”

The atmosphere crackled with an obvious undercurrent of tension that had built between Voyager’s two former senior officers. Kathryn had planned her initial trip to Voyager to be there before Chakotay officially arrived. It wasn’t that she was avoiding him; she just had nothing to say. Voyager was officially under him now and if he had any questions, all he had to do was ask. It would be improper for her to offer any advice.

Of course there were all the non-work related parts of their lives but Kathryn knew all she cared to know about him, courtesy of the rest of her former crew. She knew of the split between Chakotay and Seven – how Seven’s wonderment of all things human burgeoned upon their return to Earth and how quickly the former Borg drone lost interest in the small world of a contemplative man such as Chakotay. Kathryn also knew how Chakotay had had a rebirth of his own and thrown himself into his new assignment of overseeing the refurbishment of Voyager and preparing the ship for more deep space missions. His voice drew her out of her reverie.

“Would you like to try out the new command stations, Admiral?” his soft voice inquired. “I think you’ll find they feel a bit more comfortable than those old ones.”

The clouds of Kathryn’s pensiveness lifted. “Um… I don’t know, Chakotay. This is your ship now and I wouldn’t want to appear to upstage you. Besides, I really should get to engineering and find Lieutenant T’Rena to look into that ablative armor that we’re going to be working on. She’s expecting me.”

Chakotay nodded his understanding but she thought she saw a bit of disappointment behind his eyes, like a boy who’s been rebuffed for wanting to show off a new video game. “Later, then.” Suddenly his eyes brightened. “Maybe for some coffee? I can assure you that the new captain’s ready room has nothing but the best – it’s a bit of the Kathryn Janeway legacy that was put on board.”

She couldn’t help but smile. “Are you trying to bribe me, Captain?”

His face livened a bit more. “Maybe.”

“Hmm. I wonder if that’s a court martial offense?” she grinned. “I’ll let you know when we’ve reached a break point in engineering.”

She felt his eyes follow her as she and Harry headed towards the turbolift to make their eleven-deck trip down to Lieutenant T’Rena’s domain. For some reason, the thought of coffee with Chakotay warmed her.

**~*~**

Seven hours later, Janeway and T’Rena pulled themselves away from their work. The new systems had gone in smoothly but there were still minor programming problems. The newly renovated main engineering section, much like the bridge, had a sleeker, more compact design, but with the enhanced warp drive system, auxiliary programs proved trickier to implement or modify. As always, it seemed it was the little things that drove you to the brink. Even T’Rena’s Vulcan stoic demeanor appeared to be nearing a stress point.

“Let’s take a break for awhile,” Janeway said, pushing back the hair from her face for what felt like the twentieth time. “I think we’re almost there but right now we’re just going around in circles.”

The Vulcan woman almost seemed relieved. “You are correct, Admiral. Perhaps some meditation time would help us to clear our minds and allow us to view the problems differently.”

“And maybe get something to eat – I’m starving!” Janeway stretched to relieve muscles cramped by being hunched over dozens of algorithm layouts. _Or some coffee_ , Janeway suddenly thought, remembering Chakotay’s offer. “Shall we plan on reconvening in an hour?”

“That is an agreeable. ” The young Vulcan woman nodded then turned and briskly exited the area.

Janeway also became aware of throbbing behind her eyes, a common after-effect of working so long in concentration; the desire for coffee manifest itself as a dire need. She hit her comm badge. “Chakotay – Janeway here. Would now be a good time for that coffee?”

“Admiral! I was starting to wonder if you had been assimilated into the warp core,” came his answer. “And something tells me that given the lateness of the day, you might be interested in something to go along with that coffee. How about some dinner?”

“Oh, my – it’s already 1930!” Janeway gasped, glancing at the chronometer on a nearby monitor. “Seems that I’ve slipped into some old habits.”

“Have they ever left you?” Chakotay asked. “The mess hall isn’t open yet, but I’ve got a few things programmed into my replicator if you wouldn’t mind eating rather casually in my ready room.”

“A replicated ready room meal – now there’s something I haven’t had the pleasure of having for almost a year! And you’re cooking? I guess that means nothing will be burned or overdone. If you’re certain that it wouldn’t be inconvenient…” Janeway suddenly felt uncomfortable with his invitation.

“Not at all. I presume you still know your way to the captain’s ready room – or should send an escort for you?” She could almost hear his grin over the link.

“Give me about ten minutes,” Chakotay continued. “I’ve got to finish prioritizing some lists of supplies that we’re expecting tomorrow.”

“Ah, me – a captain’s is never done, is it?” Janeway chuckled over the link. “See you in a few minutes.” She took a deep breath as the link closed and felt a strange shiver flash through her. It had been a long time…

**~*~**

Janeway appeared on the empty bridge fifteen minutes later, knowing how ten minutes always ran longer when you mentioned a specific deadline. The doors of the captain’s ready room _whooshed_ open and she saw Chakotay take several long strides over to greet her. It seemed quiet and surreal without any other people in the usually frenetic area.

“So I’m presuming that you’re not going back to Earth tonight?” Chakotay asked as he approached her.

“No, I guess not,” Kathryn sighed wearily. “Something tells me that T’Rena and I will be working for several more hours.”

“You are back to your old habits, aren’t you?” Chakotay chortled. “Voyager tends to do that. I’ll arrange for someplace for you to catch some sleep.”

“That sounds good,” Janeway responded as they walked. “And I need to contact my office to let them know that I’ve been delayed.” She stopped and threw a hand to her face. “Oh, no; that means rescheduling two meetings tomorrow.” She moaned and looked over at Chakotay. “I absolutely hate meetings and having to reschedule them only prolongs the agony!”

“Welcome to the club,” he laughed, signaling the doors of the ready room to open. “I think the number of meetings you need to attend increases proportionally the higher the rank. It’s one of those things they don’t dare teach you in command school.”

Janeway stopped momentarily as the doors revealed the subtle changes to her ready room – _his_ ready room. Gone were the deep pastels and faint floral scent that had been her touch. Now the place was muted and filled with shadows playing hide and seek with the indirect light, almost swallowing you in a comforting blanket of serenity. And the room smelled… earthy, like him.

“Well, I like what you’ve done with the place,” she finally quipped. “It’s definitely you, Chakotay!”

“Captain’s prerogative… within Starfleet allowances, of course. But I still have a difficult time thinking of it as ‘my’ ready room. Lots of history here, Kathryn.”

“And I’m sure there will be many more years of good history to come under your watch.” She stopped to give the place a full 360-degree inspection. “Ah… I see you’ve left the sofa under the windows. That was always one of my favorite places to contemplate.”

“Mine, too. I think that’s why it was designed like that. Even when we’re in space dock like now, this view is still focused into the depths of the galaxy. Gorgeous, isn’t it?” He had come up behind her and she could feel the warmth of his words on her neck.

Kathryn was amazed at how easily her words came, but then he almost always had the ability to soothe her rankled nerves. She had forgotten how this quality of his was one of her favorites.

But before her thoughts could become maudlin, he pulled away and took several steps over to the room’s replicator. “I know your time is short, so why don’t I get us some food while you contact Starfleet about your delay. You can use the con on my desk.” He took a couple more steps and turned quickly. “Oh – what do you want? I’ve programmed just about all of my favorites. How about some chile rellenos, or is that too spicy for you?”

“That sounds fine,” Janeway answered as she began her message to Earth. “I haven’t had any for quite a while, not since…” But she swallowed her words and hoped he hadn’t heard her. The last time had been about two years before their return to Earth. With him. On a rare night of just the two of them in her quarters. Before the horrific incident with the Equinox.

That’s when they really had begun to unravel, wasn’t it? That’s when she almost sold her soul to the devil and he began to lose respect for her. How many times did she have to repent for her sins of that particular incident? She knew that deep within herself, _she_ could never make peace for her actions. Would _he_ ever absolve those transgressions?

Her communication completed, she was drawn out of her reverie by a delicious aroma finding its way across the desk.

“I hope you don’t mind eating here,” Chakotay said, handing her a steaming plate and a fork. “I’d invite you to my cabin but it isn’t quite acceptable for polite company.”

Kathryn let out a hearty laugh. “Do you know how many times I’ve eaten in this very spot? It’s almost like home!” She blew on a forkful of the creamy concoction before savoring a bite of it. “Mmmm… this is delicious, Chakotay!”

“I’ll bet you say that to _all_ the guys who ‘cook’ for you,” he responded with a disarming grin before indulging in the food himself.

The duo fell into an awkward silence as they enjoyed the brief respite that the meal provided. Chakotay broke the silence as he got up to replenish their mugs with more coffee. “So… other than enjoying all the perks of being an admiral, what’s going on in your life, Kathryn?”

_Absolutely nothing_ , she thought. _I’m living, eating and sleeping Starfleet twenty hours a day, that’s what I’m doing._ But then he probably knew that.

“About the same as you, I’m sure,” she finally managed. “At least you’re busy with someone that you love… with Voyager, I mean.” She felt a sudden blush rising in her face.

Chakotay nervously cleared his throat. “It’s okay, Kathryn; you don’t have to tiptoe around the subject. But please don’t use the word ‘love’ in describing that fiasco between Seven and me. Love was never there and probably never could be. Spirits know that the relationship wasn’t anything more than an awkward attempt to alleviate a sense of insecurity. She was experiencing an adolescent crush and it stoked my ego… my idiotic ego. The return to Earth brought both of us to our senses and it embarrasses me to the core to even think about it and how foolish we must have appeared to everyone.”

Kathryn reached over to him and covered his hand with hers and surprised herself as words tumbled from her lips. “What’s done is done. I don’t think anyone thought you foolish, although I’m sure there’s a general consensus about how peculiar it was. And we’ve all made mistakes with relationships – why, I’m dealing with the aftermath of my sister’s own failure right now.”

Her segue worked to lighten Chakotay’s somber recollection of his recent debacle. “Oh? How’s that?” he asked.

Kathryn launched into the story of Phoebe’s philandering first husband and how, much to her surprise, she soon found herself head over heels in love with a terrific man. “Trev is everything that Geoff, her first husband, wasn’t. He’s intelligent, sincere, sensitive and madly in love with her, as she is with him. They’re getting married in early October.” She noticed that his demeanor brightened while watching her increasingly animated talk. “In fact, Trev reminds me a lot of you… except the bit about being head over heels in love with Phoebe!”

“Oh, I don’t know – I find Phoebe to be a very interesting and entertaining person,” Chakotay grinned back. “And I think I’ve met Trev… that’s Trevor Lasca, isn’t it? He was with her a couple of times at Tom and B’Elanna’s. Nice guy!”

“See? I told you he was like you,” Kathryn said before sighing. “The problem is… Phoebe has asked me to be in the wedding and something like that is so _not_ me.”

“But you’re her sister – it’s your duty.”

“You’re as bad as she is – making it sound like it’s part of a sibling’s job description.” Kathryn got up and picked up their empty plates and started walking to the recycler. “And speaking about duty, I’d better get back to T’Rena in engineering. It wouldn’t do for me to be late – you know how Vulcans are about punctuality!”

“And I’ll have Harry arrange for overnight quarters for you on deck four – it’s the only deck with available space right now. Just give him a buzz when you and T’Rena are through, ” Chakotay offered.

He brushed a few crumbs from off the desk into his hand before following her to the recycler. “This was nice, Kathryn – just like old times. It’s been a long time since we’ve kidded around and laughed like this.”

“It has been,” Kathryn nodded. “Maybe it’s because we aren’t in the midst of having to worry about a fending off hostile forces or about what lays ahead in an toxic nebula. Did we ever _not_ have some problem like that bearing down on either of us while we were in the Delta Quadrant?”

Chakotay seemed to look into the distance at some hazy scene. “There was one period of time, but we both knew that it couldn’t last – and it didn’t.”

The recycler hummed into action. Kathryn turned to face Chakotay. Their eyes met and for one brief flicker of time, something was spoken in silent exchange. Then, just as quickly as it happened, it was over. Kathryn dropped her eyes to follow her fingers as they picked at some microscopic bit of lint on her uniform. “Thanks for dinner and arranging for me to stay over, Chakotay,” she mumbled. “Maybe I’ll see you again tomorrow before I leave.”

“I’d like that,” he answered softly as they walked towards the doors.

Kathryn turned to thank him again. This time the sparks burst free from their captivity, breaking away from the shackles imposed so long ago. In unison, their arms wrapped around each other as their lips sought to seal a promise of healing and renewal.

After what seemed a lifetime or a nanosecond – for time no longer existed by any human definition – Kathryn pulled away. “I really… _really_ need to return to engineering. I don’t want to but…”

Chakotay brushed back several wisps of her hair, his slight touch burning the flesh of her cheek. “I understand. And I should finish some things, too.” He kissed the tip of her upturned nose. “Should I still call Harry about arranging those quarters for you?”

“Do you have an alternate suggestion?” Kathryn teased as she traced the outline of his lips with her fingertip.

“I just might,” he smiled back, his dark eyes twinkling.

**~*~**

Deimos, Mars’ dominant moon, swung low on the western horizon, visible from the window in Voyager’s captain’s quarters. The pale early-morning sun in the opposite east began to subdue the nighttime stars.

Kathryn’s eyes fluttered open, her mind in a lazy haze of fragmented dreams… or were they dreams? She blinked to wakefulness in the dim light of the room.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.”

She turned at the sound of Chakotay’s voice; he stood by the side of the bed, a steaming mug of coffee in each of his hands. “I think we could both use some of this.”

Kathryn propped herself up on her elbows and gratefully took one of the mugs from him. “So last night wasn’t a figment of my imagination?”

“I hope not,” he said, shifting her legs back towards the center of the bed and sitting down on the edge. “If it was a dream, I’m pretty sure that we both had the same one. A couple of times, if I recall correctly.”

Kathryn blushed as she took the fragrant mug of coffee from him. “Chakotay, I… we…”

“Shhh,” he whispered. “I think we’ve had plenty of time to think this through. I know it’s been a scenario that’s played through my head hundreds of times over the last eight years.”

“Only that long?” she grinned. She savored a few sips of the coffee as her eyes wistfully scanned the room. “These quarters should have been the backdrop for this scene long ago. But I had to do what I thought was right; I couldn’t let myself…”

“Be yourself,” Chakotay finished for her. “I know. I understand, Kathryn – I truly do. But that was then and this is now and I’m hoping that the past few hours are the start of a new phase for our lives.”

Kathryn put her mug down on the nightstand and took his and transferred it next to hers. Her arms welcomed him just as her comm badge breeped.

“Admiral, we have an incoming communication for you,” came the sound of Harry’s voice. “Do you want me to transfer it to you or do you want to come to the bridge to take it?”

Kathryn gasped and covered the speaker surface. “Does he know where I am?” she hurriedly asked Chakotay.

“Only if you tell him. But you will have to do that if you want the message transferred.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened in shock. “It might be Starfleet. I don’t know if I should give them any fuel for the gossip mill.”

“So just ask Harry who it is,” Chakotay calmly suggested.

Kathryn shook her head as if she were losing her mind. “Of course. For some reason my mind isn’t working right today.”

Kathryn gulped and then asked with as much calmness as she could muster. “Harry, who is it?”

“It’s your sister, Admiral,” Harry responded. “She sounded a bit anxious, so I’m going ahead and re-routing the connection to Captain Chakotay’s quarters.”

A horrified Kathryn grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her as the incoming signal rang out from the communication monitor in the other room. The pallor of her face matched the whiteness of the bed linen that did little to conceal her condition.

Chakotay’s laugh rang out in her wake. “Busted!”

Words froze on Phoebe’s lips as she caught sight of the transmitted image of her rather rumpled sister on the Voyager end of the conversation. Suddenly a mischievous grin of comprehension spread across her face. “Did I catch you at a bad time… Admiral?” she smirked.

“As a matter of fact, yes, you did,” Kathryn huffed as she blew several misplaced strands of hair from her face and hoisted the sheet a bit higher. “Why on earth are you contacting me here, Phoebe? Can’t it wait until I get back?”

“I really was going to wait, but you told me that I could look around for a dress for you for the wedding and I wanted to let you know that I’ve something for you that I think would be absolutely perfect! The supplier has only enough fabric left for one dress and I wanted to ask you about it before saying ‘yes’.” Phoebe’s impish grin began to reform. “It looks like you could try it on right now.”

Kathryn sighed. She knew the only way to bring this embarrassing debacle to a close was to quickly approve of Phoebe’s choice and let her be on her way. “All right; let’s see what you have.”

“Yay!” squealed Phoebe. “Oh, Kathryn – you’re just going to love it!”

The image that came onto the screen actually looked quite nice and Kathryn smiled in spite of her discomposure. The dress was similar in design to Phoebe’s but ended in a shorter length, which she had heard referred to as “tea length”. The jacket was simple and a bit longer and, although there was beading along the neckline and the edge of the sleeves, it was much simpler than the similar decorative trim on her sister’s dress. What surprised Kathryn was the color – it was a deep ivory. Before she managed to say anything, Phoebe answered her, as if reading her mind.

“You might be wondering about the color. I know – it’s looks like it should be more for a bridal gown, but since I’m wearing taupe and I know how good you look in off-white, I thought you might like it. The two dresses will look fabulous together.”

Kathryn knew her sister was right and she also knew that she could not have chosen anything better herself. “It’s lovely, Phoebe; thank you.”

Phoebe smiled with satisfaction.

“And Phoebes – not a word about… here,” Kathryn blurted out as an afterthought.

“Nada… zilch… nothing; mum’s the word!” her sister said, giving the age old “my lips are sealed” gesture. “But can I say that I’m really happy for you, sis? It’s about time! Just about everyone has been wondering when the two of you would stop playing games and admit that you love each other. Hey – I’m giving love a second chance; I think you and Chakotay are definitely due another shot at it, too.” After a brief pause, she couldn’t help but let out a giggle. “Now you’d better get into something more presentable before Starfleet starts looking for you. I don’t think what you have on qualifies as the uniform of the day!”

Phoebe’s image faded from the screen. Kathryn dismally shook her head as she turned to face Chakotay who looked like he was going to burst from a held-in laugh. “Not one more word, mister! This is turning into a first class disaster!”

Chakotay walked over to her and enveloped her small frame in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. “Come on, Kathryn; you heard Phoebe. I don’t think any of this will surprise anyone. Personally, I want to shout it from the rooftops.”

Kathryn groaned. “I don’t think you’ll need to do that. By now, Harry Kim has probably let everyone in the Alpha Quadrant know where he found me. For all we know, the Kazon, sixty-five thousand light years away on the other side of the Delta Quadrant, probably have heard the news.”

“Then I guess we’d better get more presentable before the paparazzi come calling,” Chakotay said, leading her towards the bathroom and a shower.

**~*~**

EPILOGUE – Ten weeks later

For one of the rare times in her life, Gretchen Janeway looked exhausted and disheveled. She assumed a rather unlady-like sprawl in a chair next to one of the tables underneath the burnished grape arbors at Casa del Sol vineyards. With a last reserve of energy, she motioned an invitation to Kathryn and Chakotay to sit down in the two vacant chairs next to her.

“I’m glad Phoebe said that clean-up was part of the arrangement with the vineyard; I don’t think I could face doing anything like that after everything else today,” Gretchen sighed as she looked around at the aftermath of Phoebe and Trev’s wedding reception. “But it was lovely, wasn’t it? And I do think that she and Trevor will be happy.”

Kathryn groaned as she pulled off her shoes. “As long as they always wear comfortable shoes,” she moaned. “Why did I ever let her talk me into these monstrosities?” She tossed the strappy heels aside and wiggled her toes. “Ah – that’s so much better!”

“I don’t think there is a pair of footwear that exists that makes you happy,” Gretchen added. “You even complain about your uniform boots.”

“Mom, sometimes I think they’re the worst of all!” Kathryn grumbled.

“Maybe I can help,” Chakotay answered, reaching down and pulling up one of her feet as he began to massage it.

Kathryn melted. “Ah, yes – soooo much better! Chakotay, have I ever told you that you have magic fingers?”

Chakotay’s dark face turned a bit darker at her comment. “Kathryn… your mother!” he whispered furtively.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Gretchen laughed. “I’m just an old fly on the wall; please don’t stop because of me!”

A quiet calm fell around the three people. Chakotay continued his self-appointed task and Kathryn felt a deep sense of peace. Gretchen seemed to doze off as vineyard personnel moved quietly and efficiently around them, clearing away the remains of the festive celebration.

Kathryn sighed as Chakotay leaned back into his chair. “Did you ever imagine that we could feel this happy, Chakotay?”

“In my dreams maybe,” he answered. “You know, maybe our love is like the wines here – it needed to age and get seasoned until it was ready.”

Kathryn gave him a gentle jab. “Are you saying I get better with age?”

“We both do,” he laughed. He continued to look at her, framed in the glow of the lantern lights surrounding them. “You are so beautiful, Kathryn. You always have been but now… there’s just something special that has happened.”

“It’s all because of you,” she smiled back. “You were the missing ingredient in my life.”

He took her hands and pulled her to a standing position. Without any shoes on, her petite frame was dwarfed by his height. “Kathryn, let’s make our commitment permanent – let’s get married. I know that we’ll have a lot of logistics to work out, but others in Starfleet have managed. What do you say?”

Before Kathryn could answer, another voice chimed in. “Of course she will,” said Gretchen. “And the sooner the better – none of us is getting any younger!”

“Mother!” Kathryn sputtered.

“Just look at her – she has the dress already and everything,” Gretchen continued. “Better do it before she has a change of heart, Chakotay. Why, I’ll bet we could find someone to do the honors for the two of you within an hour.”

**~*~**

And that’s how it came to be that the Janeway sisters were married on the same day.

  
~finis~


End file.
